DESCRIPTION: The proposal is to use silicon machining to make low capacitance electrodes for patch clamp recording from Xenopus oocyte membranes with the possible inclusion of on-chip amplifiers. The lower capacitance is expected to increase the signal to noise ratio by a factor of 10 at higher frequencies.